My Secret Friend
by xprettyrecklez
Summary: They were moving towards the door; without even thinking she moved to follow them, only to be stopped in her tracks when she saw the darkhaired man's face. It was dark blue, and covered with even darker blue veins. Kol/OC. On haitus for a little while.


"Oh, sorry." The two words flew out of her mouth quickly and inscincerely, but she could care less. Her throat burned with thirst so she wasn't really in the mood for apologies, or talking of any sort, for that matter. She was on her way to The Mystic Grill, and had been walking with her head down, which had caused her to run into someone whom she was failing to remember the name of. The man she had run into glared darkly at her, muttering something about 'kids these days' as he walked away. She sighed and pulled out her iPod; it was only twelve o'clock. Yes, she had skipped school..again. Her father was going to be absoloutely and completely pissed, but she couldn't say she honestly cared. Brushing her chestnut brown hair behind her ear and holding her hand up to shield her mint green eyes from the blaring light of the sun, she crossed the street and swung open the door to The Grill.

Upon entering she absentmindedly flinched; the lighting was very dark in here, it would take a few minutes for her to get used to it. She quietly took a seat at one of the tables closest to the door, and her annoyance grew enormously; she was being shot many glares from adults who knew she was supposed to be at Mystic Falls Highschool right now, sitting in one of her classes and staring at the chalkboard boredly. Or looks of curiousity as they spotted her brand new black knee-high converse. She swallowed and was once again reminded of how dry her throat was. Sighing, she began to walk up to the bar, when two men caught her attention.

The first man had a very angular face, and sandy blonde hair. She could've sworn he had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. The second man looked slightly younger than the first, or maybe it was just the devilish glint in his hazel eyes that made him look younger. Or the fact that his face was a little more rounded. His hair was so dirty blonde that it looked dark brown, in fact the only reason she knew it was dirty blonde was because when he shifted (even in the dim lights of The Grill) it shone gold. Both were holding drinks, had on dark clothes, were standing closly by the bartender, and were very fair. She couldn't spot one blemish on either man's face, from this distance, at least.

The men interested her, not only because they were both extremely attractive, but because Mystic Falls was 'that town'. You know, the obnoxious one where everyone knew everyone else. However, she certainly didn't know these two, hell, she couldn't say she had even seen them around before. Regardless, she decided to sit back down and observe them a little before walking up to get her drink. They stood beside each other in silence, either of them never once bothering to look at the other. There was obviously some sort of unresolved conflict between them. Finally deciding she needed some cafine in her system _now_, she got up and walked towards the bar and took a seat on one of the faded leather stools, not too far away from where the men stood.

"Cofee, please." She said nonchalantly, looking over at them again; she was barely able to keep the surprise from washing over her face when she saw a pair of vibrant blue eyes and a pair of hazel eyes looking right back at her, too. To save herself the embarressment of having to explain why she had been staring at them, she glanced neutrally around The Grill before turning to face the bar again in an attempt to make the action look casual.

"I take it I should just put this on your father's tab?" The young redheaded bartender, Tom, asked her (even though he already knew the answer). She skipped school far too often to come here and it was almost always his shift when she came. She just nodded slightly and as handed her the coffee.

* * *

><p>She watched the two of them for a while after that, even sticking around after the blonde man followed Caroline Forbes as she stormed outside; the two clearly knew each other some how. Never the less, the more she had watched the duo, the more interested she had become in the darkhaired man. She was sure it must've been that devilish glint in his eyes, because as cliche as it may seem, she was attracted to danger like a moth was to a flame (the only difference was really that she welcomed the burn). She wasn't saying that the blonde man didn't seem <em>not<em> dangerous, but he clearly had his pretty little head shoved far up Caroline's ass anyways.

"Francesca, I assume you were here all day instead of sitting in a desk?" Oh great, Alaric Saltzman, an annoying little fuck of a man was walking up to her with..was that Dr. Fell? Yes, and she was staring, well more like glowering, at the darkhaired man which seemed to amuse him greatly. Rolling her green eyes, she turned to meet his gaze.

"Leave me alone." Anytime she was around him she had the almost uncontrolable urge to punch him in the face, though she didn't quite know why. Alaric held up his hands in an 'I'm-so-innocent' movement before walking away with Dr. Fell, to the pool tables. She couldn't help notice he seemed more carefree than he had in a long time. She was beginning to get bored with her silent musings and sighed loudly at the same time Alaric went to get Dr. Fell a drink. As soon as he left, the darkhaired man walked over towards the pool tables and over to Dr. Fell. Though she was too far away to hear what they were saying, whatever it was was clearly annoying the living hell out of her. Alaric made his way back over to them and muttered something to the darkhaired man. _This should be interesting._

She unconsiously to the edge of the stool as she awaited for the drama that was sure to follow this encounter with Alaric and the darkhaired man. Taking her completely by surprise, a silver dagger was shoved into the back of the darkhaired man's back. Her breath caught in her throat. _What the fuck? _They were moving towards the exit; without even thinking she moved to follow them, only to be stopped in her tracks when she saw the darkhaired man's face. It was dark blue, and covered with even darker blue veins. Her sensible side told her to look the other way, but her curiosity told her to find out more about whatever the hell was going on. She swallowed hard and made her way towards the door. _Well, I'm obviously more mentally fucked than I've ever thought._

* * *

><p>She had been looking in the pitch black for about five minutes, and still no sign of them. <em>Fuck.<em> Speeding up her pace, she tripped over something. She looked back and felt sick. A leg. _Well, they're stupid as fuck._ Pulling out her iPod for light, she stepped over his feet. _This is all too fucking weird._ Bracing herself for what she assumed was going to be a horrifying sight, she shone the light her small device offered over him. He had been lain on his back, a silver dagger sticking out of him. Knealing down, she set her iPod on the concrete and put both her hands on the handle of the dagger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was Dr. Fell who had spoken. _Fuck-tastic. _Turning her head slightly, she caught Dr. Fell's chocolate eyes with her dangerous green ones.

"Go fuck yourself." She snarled, because she was not in the fucking mood for anything to go wrong right now, this was already weird and creepy as hell. Dr. Fell raised an eyebrow at her, and as the older woman began to walk towards her, she yanked the dagger out of the darkhaired man's chest. With a rage-filled hiss, Dr. Fell lunged forwards and tried to grab the dagger out of her hands.

"Oh, hey there Alaric." The older woman stopped their struggle to look around, and using that as her leverage she grabber a handful of Dr. Fell's brown hair and smashed her head off the ground, knocking her out immeadietly. _I'm so fucked when my Dad hears about this._

"Well..that was, interesting, to say the least." _A British accent..that's fucking hot. _She whipped her head around, pushing her chestnut hair out of her face. It was the darkhaired man. Getting up off the concrete she smirked and held the dagger out to him. He stepped forwards and took the dagger out of her hand, but before she let it fall back to her side he grabbed it and planted a light kiss on her knuckles. _Very gentlemanly, I approve._

"Kol, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He said in a voice as sweet as chocolate, a mischevious half-smile on his lips.

"I'm Francesca, and no I don't have a nickname because I think all the nicknames you could make out of Francesca are fucking stupid as hell. I'm also the most badass mother fucker that you will ever meet. And before you ask, no, I have absoloutely no fucking clue what is going on or how you're even fucking..alive right now." He left her hand fall back to her side.

"Well, Francesca, I think I might just have to keep you around for a while." Amusement was dripping from his voice.

"Why is that?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I like pretty little things with sharp tongues, and I find you quite entertaining."

* * *

><p><em>Ding. Ding. Dinnngggg. <em>

"Whoever the fuck you are, you're dead as fuck!" She shouted groggily, getting up from the soft confines of her bed and taking the steps two at a time to get downstairs. When she reached the door, she dramatically threw it open and was even more pissed to find that there was no one there. Just as she was about to slam the door, she looked down. There was an envelope laying on her doorstep, with a flower laying over top of it.

Closing the door, she examines the manilla colored envelope and now sees that the flower is a Viscaria. She opens the envelope and is completely confused. _Why the fuck have I been invited to a ball? Who the fuck are the Mikaelsen's? _Turning the envelope over, she sees a message printed neatly in black pen on the back. She can't help but smirk after she reads it. _"This is going to be extremely boring, I'd like it if you'd entertain me. Besides, I'm quite curious to know more about you. -Kol"._

"I believe I just scored a date. Y'know, putting aside the fact he's creepy as fuck and can't die...and I'm talking to myself again." Mentally scoffing at herself she went back up to her room and put the beautiful flower on her dresser before throwing herself on her bed.

"I wonder.." Getting up, she rushed over to the computer and typed in _'meaning of the Viscaria flower'_. She clicked on the first link that popped up. _'Meaning of the Viscaria flower: Will you dance with me?'._

"Ah, Kol, you cheesey little fuck." Even though her words were phrased to make her sound unimpressed, she couldn't help but smile despite herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kay, so I've changed some things around from the show. Nothing too major. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. REVIEW PLEASE! ;D<br>Disclaimer: Even though I want to own that sexy piece of ass that is named Kol, I only own my OC Francesca.**_


End file.
